Infinity Mode
Infinity Mode is a mode of game-play that becomes available after completing Overtime Mode. In Infinity Mode, the objective is keep Frank alive for as long as possible. * Food/Drink items in the mall do not respawn. Seon's Food & Stuff is locked from both sides, with shutters down. * There is no save game ability. * Frank's watch and camera are inaccessible * Psychopaths and Survivors appear at different locations than during 72 Hour Mode, and will all attack Frank. Killing them will reward Frank with food and weapons. * Cardboard Boxes and Garbage Cans never have food in them. The 5 day and 7 day survivor achievements are only unlockable in Infinity Mode. Frank's health Frank's health will decrease by one box every 100 real-time seconds or one minute and 40 seconds. One Box of health is equal to 20 Game Minutes. Frank, with the full twelve blocks of life, will lose all of his health and die in 20 real minutes. (four game hours) The Prestige Point meter that was once told how much PP Frank needed to gain a level in other modes will now slowly decrease. The PP bar displays the current remaining percentage of Frank's "current" block of health, i.e. the block will become white when the PP bar empties. The PP meter will help to tell you how much longer Frank's current block of life will last before it disappears. Once the meter finishes all the way, Frank will lose a health block and then the meter will start to drop again for another health block. Books Don't eat any food until you have all three books! * There are three different health books located around Willamette Parkview Mall, each increasing the ability for food to heal, allowing Frank to last longer: * The Cooking book in Everyone Luvs Books in Entrance Plaza will double the effect time of the smoothies in 72 hour mode, however it has no affect in infinity mode, as it affects only the juice Frank blends while holding the book. Food There are two distinct sources of food in the Mall: * Mall Food: Food that's just sitting around in the mall * Psychopath/Survivor Food: Food dropped by psychopaths and survivors when Frank kills them Food dropped by Psychopaths and Survivors appears in revolving cardboard boxes. These cardboard boxes burst open and expel their contents up and out into the air only when Frank approaches them. (If a box opens when it's near a railing, there's a good chance that at least some of its contents will go over the railing.) Before the box has opened, food items that it contains do not thaw or spoil. Boxes dropped by psychopaths and survivors, or the items found therein, will disappear if Frank leaves the area. Psychopaths usually drop around seven blocks worth of food, and survivors usually drop around one block worth of food. Mall Food Psychopath/Survivor Food Highlighted sections are psychopath and survivors which give more food than average. Survivors and psychopaths appear and disappear at the same time three times each day: 00:00, 07:00, 19:00. Survivors, except for zombie Dr. Russell Barnaby, have one food item when killed. Psychopaths give three food items. Survivors always remain for only one period and never appear a second time. Paradise Plaza by far has the most survivors and psychopaths, 39 in total. Compared to: * North Plaza 13 * Entrance Plaza 13 * Wonderland Plaza 7 * Al Fresa Plaza 7 * Leisure Park 2 The battles with the psychopaths are similar, except there are also zombies in the area also who attack everyone. There are zombies on the heliport, rooftop and starting on day four in the security room. Similar to 72 Hour Mode, the convicts appear every day at midnight in Leisure Park. DO NOT engage them if you can help it because none of the three carry ANY food and the machine gun causes significant damage. Survivors not in Infinity Mode # Dr. Barnaby (non-zombie) # Brad Garrison (zombie) # Connie (Mom from opening) # Dakota (Daughter from opening) # Ed DeLuca (helicopter pilot) # Freddie May (One of the 11 people in the Entrance Plaza]] before the zombies break in) # James (Survivor killed by Cletus) # Jessie (non-zombie) # Madonna (Poodle) # Mark Quemada (One of the 11 people in the Entrance Plaza before the zombies break in) # Sid (This is the person Sophie is with during the cut seen in the 72 hour mode.) Safe spots * It is possible to just gather a lot of food and hide in several places. ** Entrance Plaza Safe Zones *** Ned's Knickknackery. Shut the door behind Frank. *** Wallington's. In the back, there's a door to a small, closed in room. *** Everyone Luvs Books. Shut the door behind Frank. **** Should Everyone Luvs Books be broke and filled with zombies, you can still wait on top of the bookcases. *** The Sinister Read. Wait on top of the bookcases. *** The area between the inner and outer shutters at the mall entrance (Must be cleared of zombies and have the inner shutter barricaded) *** The Palm Trees. Go to the 2nd floor and use Zombie Ride to jump on one of the trees (One of them also has an Uzi on it). *** On top of any of the advertisement posters in the first floor's hallway. ** Al Fresca Plaza Safe Zones *** Flexin'. The windows can be broken. *** The fountain with the submachine gun and dumbbell. *** Behind the counter in the rear of McHandy's Hardware . *** Behind the counter in Riverfield Jewelry. ** Food Court Safe Zones (IMPORTANT: DO NOT LEAVE OR ENTER THE FOOD COURT ON DAY FOUR OR YOUR GAME WILL FREEZE) *** The circle of balconies, ledges, and walkways that the first Carlito fight is at in the 72 Hour Mode. *** On the sign of "Chris's Fine Foods" Where you get the UZI. *** On the pillars behind the "That's a Spicy Meatball" archway sign near the counter. ** Wonderland Plaza Safe Zones *** The Space Rider (Mall Power must be on) *** On top of the Lego house(Has a submachine gun on it be accessed from space rider) *** Sir Books-a-Lot. Wait on top of the bookcases. *** Top of the lego house near the giant soccer ball. Climb up on the railing or do zombie ride to reach it. *** On top of the Half-Soccor ball structure, near the lego house. *** On top of the roof of either jewelry shop located in the open area in the center. Get on top from the glass case next to the cash register. ** North Plaza Safe Zones *** Any of the scaffolds (Check first for zombies). *** The Hunting Shack. Shut the door behind Frank. *** The Unfinished Store (Where you meet Isabella in 72 Hour Mode). Shut the door behind Frank. *** The Empty Store (Where you find the survival book). Shut the door behind Frank. *** On top of the round CD display in CD Crazy ** Crisplip's Home Saloon Safe Zones *** On top of any shelf. ** Seon's Food And Stuff Safe Zones (inaccsessable during Infinity Mode) *** On top of any shelf. *** The Pharmaceutical Office. Shut the door behind Frank. ** Paradise Plaza Safe Zones *** Blue Awnings accessed by jumping from the stairs. *** Orange Awnings where the Katana is found. *** On top of the bookshelves in Bachman's Bookporium. *** On top of the shelves in Lady About Town. *** Behind the counter in Marraige Makers. *** Behind the counter in Josh's Jewels. ** Colby's Movie Land Safe Zones *** Behind the concessions stand/ticket booth. *** Theater Rooms One to Five. Shut the door behind Frank. ** Warehouse Safe Zones *** On top of any of the shelfs. ** Roof Safe Zones *** Raised walkway to the air shaft entrance. ** Helipad Safe Zones *** On top of the entrance. *** On giant air units behind the entrance. *** Behind the yellow fence. ** Security Room Safe Zones *** There are no zombies in the entire area before Day 4 *** Day 4 onwards just clear out any single room and close all of the doors. ** Meat Processing Area Safe Zones *** On top of the fridge next to the steam tables. ** Lesiure Park Safe Zones (Note: If the Convicts are around, go somewhere else) *** On top of any of the Shelters (Use Zombie Ride.) ** Raincoat Cultist Hideout Safe Zones *** The Raincoat Cultist Hideout is inaccsessable during Infinity Mode. Clock locations Since Frank's watch is unavailable, clocks are much more important in infinity mode. Keep in mind that everytime Frank walks into another area with a load screen, the current time will be shown. ; Al Fresca Plaza * Flexin', Al Fresca Plaza ;Entrance Plaza * Entrance Plaza - Giant inflated bee on a ball at entrance * Ned's Knicknackery - Entrance Plaza- Two Grandfather Clocks * The Sinister Read, Entrance Plaza - Grandfather Clock ; Paradise Plaza * Security Room, Paradise Plaza - Video Surveillance Room above the green couch * Hallway, Paradise Plaza - Big White Post with the bird on it * Universe Of Optics, Paradise Plaza - behind the counter ; Leisure Park * Leisure Park - Clock Tower - Can use a Sniper Rifle to read the clock ; Wonderland Plaza * Sir Book-A-Lot, Wonderland Plaza - Grandfather Clock Achievements After 5 days survival, Frank will get a "Achievement Unlocked" message. Frank can immediately pick up the laser sword in the security room in the corner, next to the Real Mega Buster if it was unlocked. The laser sword is available immediately, Frank does not have to wait to complete infinity mode. To retain the laser sword for other games: *Frank MUST die and save the game. If you turn off the game instead of dying, the laser sword will be lost. To keep the sword, you do not have to wait until day 7 to die and save the game. Surviving 7 days unlocks Arthur's boxers. Arthur's Boxers are the same boxers with red hearts that Arthur wears in the Ghosts 'n Goblins and Ghouls N' Ghosts games. Like all of the clothing, the boxers have no special powers. Trivia *Lindsay Harris's box produces 3 bags of dog food, which is fitting considering her fanatical love for Madonna. Images Notes See also External links * DrNewcenstein's Non-Confrontational 5 & 7 Day Survivor Guide for Dead Rising, newcenstein. * Dead Rising Infinity Mode FAQ, IGN, (September 8, 2008).